isaiah_michaels_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucea
Lucea is a tribe from Survivor: Jamaica. Lucea is a tribe consisting of players that merged from the former Annotto and Montego tribe. It consisted of 9 members, all of which, along with Yul and Tyler, made the jury when they were voted out. Their tribe color is yellow. Members Merged Tribe * ►►►Adam Gentry (Jake Le) * ►►►Candice Cody (xFaithful Queen) * ►►►Corinne Kaplan (TDWTFan10) * ►►►Joaquin Souberbielle (killerdominicx) * ►►►Laura Boneham (King'Kong'Queesha) * ►►►Michelle Yi (Jack W) * ►►►Richard Hatch (Orlandorock1) * ►►►Stephanie Valencia (TheWipeout2001) * ►►►Sugar Kiper (Blazer44) Tribe History On Day 26, Annotto and Montego merged to form the Lucea tribe. On Day 29, the contestants were informed that there would be a twist to the immunity challenge that they would be told after the challenge took place. The immunity challenge was called "Make-A-Flag" and the contestants were required to make a flag for the merged tribe and come up with an original name. Michelle won individual immunity and was informed that due to the twist, she would sit on the "golden bench" during tribal council, meaning that she could not vote or be voted for. In addition, Michelle had to select 3 other contestants to join her on the golden bench and she selected Adam, Corinne and Laura, meaning that none of them could cast a vote or be voted out of the game. At tribal council, with only 5 people voting, Candice was voted out in a 3-2 vote, making her the 12th person voted out and the 3rd member of the jury. On Day 30, Richard won individual immunity in a challenge called "Hang Tight" in which the contestants had to hang on to their rope for as long as possible in a battle of endurance. Temptations were offered throughout the challenge, but the only one who dropped was Laura for a double vote. At tribal council, the vote was originally 4-4 between Laura and Stephanie, but Laura used her double vote against Stephanie, making Stephanie get voted out in a 5-4 vote and be the 13th person voted out and 4th member of the jury. On Day 32, Laura won individual immunity in a challenge called "Puzzle Tournament" where the contestants competed in several puzzles in a tournament-style bracket. At tribal council, there was a 3-3-1 vote, which caused a tie between Adam and Corrine. In the re-vote, everyone except for Laura voted for Adam in the re-vote, causing a 4-1 vote and making Adam the 14th person voted out and 5th member of the jury. On Day 35, Michelle won individual immunity in a challenge called "Story Time" wherein the castaways had to write a Survivor related short story. At tribal council, Laura decided to use her magnetic idol on herself, meaning any votes cast against her would go to whoever she voted. Originally in a 3-3 vote between Joaquin and Laura, all 3 votes went to Joaquin, making him get voted out in a 6-0 vote, becoming the 15th person voted out and 6th member of the jury. On Day 37, Sugar won individual immunity in a challenge called "Trivia Time" which the contestants had to answer trivia questions about this season, Jamaica, and the episode music. At tribal council, Laura was voted out in a 3-2 vote, becoming the 16th person voted out and 7th member of the jury. On Day 38, Michelle won individual immunity in a challenge called "DVD Design" where the castaways had to make their own DVD covers for the season, along with a description of how the season went. At tribal council, Corrine was voted out in a 3-1 vote, remarkably the simplest this merge has encountered, and became the 17th person voted out and the 8th and final member of the jury. At the final tribal council, Michelle became the Sole Survivor in a 5-2-1 vote. Sugar became the Runner-Up and Richard became the Second Runner-Up. Tribe History *Michelle named the merged tribe, Lucea, and created the merged tribe flag after winning the first individual immunity challenge.